Black Veil Brides at Camp
by PandasWarpaint
Summary: Sooo I suck at summaries. This is my first story on here. This takes place in an alternate universe where Andy Biersack is the same person but is not a famous rockstar. Instead he, aswell and the rest of the band and my OC Roxxii, are camp councelors at a beach camp. (In this universe Ashley is not a perv. Bummer I know xD) This will get quite lemony...
1. Chapter 1

***  
WE GON' GO DOCTOR WHO ON THIS SHLIT.  
This takes place in an alternate universe where Andy Biersack is the same person but is not a famous rock star. Instead he, as well and the rest of the band, are camp counselors at a beach camp. (In this universe Ashley is not a perv. Bummer I know xD)

Disclaimer: I do not own Black Veil Brides.

P.O.V. in the eyes of Roxxii unless stated otherwise.

Each chapter is the next day unless I say otherwise

I woke up to my alarm clock blaring in my ears, I started to groan until I realized it was camp day! I'm a counselor at a week long, sleep away beach camp. I am the less important head counselor. Andy is the big head honcho of the camp. Then there' Ashley, Jake, Jinxx, and C.C. their the captains of the two teams. What happens is when the campers get there they chose which animal team they want to be in, the Seals, or the Narwhals. Then the whole week they compete in contests and at the end of the week the winner gets whatever stupid prize we decide to give them.

I got up and tied my golden, pink, and red dyed hair into two pony tails. Then eager to leave I threw on my bikini, put my rashgaurd on over it, grabbed my sandals, and bag containing everything I needed for the week then I drove off to camp surf. (Why they name it camp surf, i have no clue. We never surf anyways.)

Soon enough I was at Camp and, as usual Andy was the first one there setting up camp. He had his back towards me so I ran and tackled him to the ground. (We're not in a relationship or anything just really close friends... What can I say, you get close to someone when you spend every weekday of the summer with them and the weekends on the phone planning the next week of camp.) He looked at me and smiled.

"Hey Roxxii I don't think you're excited enough." He ended with a chuckle. Then he looked at my chest and laughed like an idiot.

"Hey. What are you laughing at." I asked with a bit of anger rising in my voice

"Roxxii, sweetie you put your rashgaurd on backwards" he said while we both stood up.

"Oh" I dumbly responded

"Here let me help you" He pulled off my rashgaurd to put it on me straight when I felt the cold air hit my nipples. I quickly looked down to see my untied bikini top hanging beneath my breasts. I guess I was in such a hurry that I forgot to tie it.

He snickered "Roxxii you're such a child." He reached down to get the straps of my bikini meanwhile brushing his fingers against my nipples. I didn't know what to do and I stood there with a dumb expression on my face. Then Andy tied my bathing suit top behind my neck. He them proceeded to put my rashgaurd on correctly. After he did so he placed his hands on my side underneath my armpits with his thumbs on the side of my boobs. Then he ran his hands down my side.

While I stood there like a fool he walked over to the last tent he was setting up.

"Would you mine helping me." He asked innocently.

This was going to be an interesting week.

To be Continued.

***  
So the next chapter will be continued from this point, the only reason I'm stopping here for this chapter is because I'm lazy and I want to get the first chapter uploaded.

Sooo review and whatever else.  
***..


	2. Chapter 2

Continued from last chapter:

I went over and helped him put up the tent. As soon as we were finished the rest of the guys showed up. I ran up and hugged C.C. he is so good with the kids.

"Hey blondie girl!" He practically yelled

I giggled just in time for Ashley ("Ash") to smack my ass. (okay I lied. He can be a bit of a perv.)

I spun around and faced him. I waggled my finger and said "Tisk tisk. No more of that this week. There will be children around."

He smirked at me. As Ash and C.C. walked away Jinxx and Jake tackled me.

"You guys! I haven't seen you in forever! Its been a whole weekend!" I squealed. I wriggled out from under them and helped finish setting up camp.

Once we were done setting up the sun had come up and we decided to put on sunscreen.

I walked over to Andy with my sunscreen and gave him puppy dog eyes. "Andy?" I asked dragging out the Y. "Can you put on my sunscreen?" It was our little tradition. Him being a few years older than I am, he was a counselor when I was still a pre-teen camper. The campers have to have a counselor apply their sunscreen so that it was applied properly. So my first year as a counselor out of habit Andy put my sunscreen on and ever since then it just kind of stuck.

He chuckled and applied it to my face like warpaint. "Haha imagine if guys walked around wearing warpaint. How stupid would that be?" He asked rhetorically and he rubbed the sunscreen in onto my face.

I giggled and added "I could never imagine you or any of the guys wearing warpaint. It would look so ridiculous."

He smiled and moved on to putting the sunscreen on my arms, lower stomach and lower back because my rashgaurd was small and showed part of my stomach and back.

As he was rubbing it onto my stomach he put his thumbs inside the hem of my bikini and got dangerously close to my lower lips. He turned me around and started putting the sunscreen on my lower back and he held my butt with another hand.

I didn't know what to do. I was getting tingly feelings all over. I don't know why... We're just friends and nothing more than that. Right?

He turned me back around and brushed his fingers drown my swelling slit. He then brushed his fingers against the wet spot forming on my baiting suit.

I started blushing then I looked at his face. He showed no emotion, as if he did nothing at all.

He continued rubbing in sunscreen on my legs, then slowly rubbing it in on my inner thighs almost as is trying to tease me.

Once he was done I was as horny as a rabbit and I couldn't do anything about it. The little bastard what is he doing to me.

That's when the first of the campers got there.

Once all the campers got there Camp was ready for action. C.C. and Ash were captains of the narwhals and Jinxx and Jake were captains of the seals.

We started off with singing the camp song. And the rest of the day was really a blur. I kept getting distracted by Andy. He didn't do anything to distract me, I just couldn't think straight with him around me.

At the end of the night the were four large tents containing five kids each, two medium tents, one containing Ashley and C.C., the other containing Jinxx and Jake, then two small tents on containing Andy one containing myself.

Once I drifted into sleep I heard Jinxx yell "Aw c'mon man! Stop farting!"

"POINT GRIFFENDOR." Andy yelled back obviously incoherently as he was probably half asleep.

After that it took me a while to fall asleep and once I did I woke up about two in the morning from a nightmare and I was freezing cold. I don't quite remember the nightmare but I woke up crying. The inner child in me kept crying and made me go to Andy's tent. After I knocked I realized how childish I was being. (can you knock on tents? I don't know go with it.) But it was too late. Andy zipped open his tent and saw my tear stating face.

"Wholy crap baby girl. What's wrong?" He asked

"I... I um... Well I had a nightmare."

He smiled "Aw Roxxii its okay its just a dream." He assured me in a calm and soothing voice.

I sat there for a minute still upset about the nightmare. I understood it was just a dream but I honestly didn't want to leave him.

Almost as if reading my mind he pulled me onto his lap, zipped the tent closed, pulled the blankets over him and my self then he gave me a warm hug that made me feel so safe and secure. It was at this moment I realized I had never changed, I had only taken off my rashgaurd leaving myself in my bikini. I didn't care I snuggled in closer burying my face in his neck and hugging him. I instantly fell asleep.

So just to clear this out of the water, I make allot of weird inside jokes and sayings. If you don't understand something you can PM me.

Also, like I said before Andy and Roxxii are friends, so calling her Baby Girl isn't anything romantic. My best friend calls me baby girl, I don't fing it weird but some people might so, just putting that out there.


	3. Chapter 3

***  
Yay I have one review!  
Thank you so much ^-^

Btw this takes place that night. I was going to write this taking place the next day but I had an idea to do for that night sooo yeah xD enjoy!

Andy .  
That night

I hadn't slept one bit. Not since Roxxii came in. She was so adorable. After she fell asleep I laid down with her curled up on top of me. The whole night I had sat there stroking her hair and thinking about her. I thought about when my fingers accidentally brushed against her nipples. Then I though about how I absent mindedly placed his hands on her sides underneath her armpits with my thumbs on the side of her boobs. Then I ran my hands down her side. I didn't realize i did it until it was done. I then thought back to when I was putting the sunscreen on her. I don't know what got into me i just started teasing her while putting sunscreen on.

I looked down at her. We're just friends. I cant be doing this stuff to her.

That's when I heard a small voice outside of my tent. "Andy? I have to pee. And Roxxii isn't in her tent." It was one of the campers.

"Roxxii's in here with me i don't want to wake her up so I'll take you over to the bathrooms okay?" I said as I gently picked Roxxii up and set her down so she wouldn't wake up. I got out of the tent and zipped it quietly.

As we were walking to the bathrooms the little girl named Amadora asked "Why was Roxxii in the tent with you?"

I smiled down at her "She had a nightmare and was afraid to be alone."

She giggled and said "and you let her stay with you? That was nice" she ended with another innocent giggle

I smiled down at her as we walked over to the bathrooms. " Hurry up and pee child I'm cold."

After I took Amadora back to her tent I was anxious to be back in the warm tent with Roxxii.

As soon as I opened the tent i saw her beautiful electric blue and lavender eyes staring back at me and she smiled shyly. I frowned and asked "did you have another nightmare baby girl?" As I stepped into the tent and closed the door thing.

As I sat down next to her, she giggled and said "No i woke up cause you moved me. I'm not that heavy of a sleeper."

I smiled down at her then pulled her into my lap. "Haha sorry Roxxii." I started playing with my hair.

***  
P.O.V. SWITCH.

Roxxii P.O.V.

He started playing with my hair

"Andy I have a question." I said all of a sudden unsure of myself.

"Ask away blondie!" He said moving his attention away from my hair to my eyes.

"Well... um..." I suddenly was afraid

"Roxxii, sweetie, you don't have to be afraid to ask me anything." He said caringly and with a crooked smile.

"Well." I started to speak really fast "You're like my brother and I love you. Well not in a romantic way. Well maybe I do. But I cant. You're like my older brother. And well..." I trailed off at the end.

He chuckled. "And what Roxxii?"

I took a breath in to summon up my courage. "Why have you been so touchy and like feeling me up?"

He sighed almost as if he expected the question. "I honestly have no clue sweetie. I kind of just got lost in your gorgeousness. The first time was an honest mistake but i just wanted- no I needed to feel more of you... sorry if I creeped you out. That did sound kind of pervy." He finished with a chuckle

I giggled and looked down at my lap. I didn't know what to say and I was sure that I was blushing.

"Hey Roxxii?" Andy asked.

When I looked up at him he crushed his lips onto mine. I was shocked at first but then I eased into the kiss returning it back to him.

After our heated make out session i asked him, "Andy I hate to be a party pooper but I'm tired. Can we go back to sleep?"

He chuckled and nodded. After that we lay down hugging each other with my head on his chest and we both fell asleep.

***  
Dawww their so cute! ^-^  
Lol anyways if you like this story like it, favorite it, review it and anything else you can do!  
Btw if you're a BVB fan follow me on instagram! Andy_is_my_batman! You will not regret it I promise!  
***


	4. Chapter 4

Roxxii P.O.V.

I woke up to see Andy's bright blue eyes staring back at me. I giggled at him.

"Roxxii I love your laugh." He whispered as he nuzzled his head into the crook of my neck. I smiled and played with his hair. I miss his long hair, but his new haircut with one side shaved was cute. It looked good on him.

I looked at my phone. "Aw Andy we gotta start camp for the day."

He frowned and said "aight." I got out of his tent and saw the other four guys. The campers weren't up yet, just the counselors. They all saw me in my bikini leaving Andy's tent.

"Damn you go girl." C.C. shouted

"You got busy last night huh?" Jinxx mockingly added.

Ashley looked at me like he was hurt. "No I had a nightmare." I said before going back to my tent to change.

The rest of the week flew by and everything was fine, I had the same nightmare every night so therefore I went to Andy's tent every night.

C.C., Jinxx, and Jake thought nothing of it but Ashley seemed slightly upset by it.

After everyone left camp Friday and we were setting up I went over to Andy "uhm. Andy?"

"Yeah what's up Roxxii?" He asked not looking away from what he was doing.

"Uhm. Well. Since I've been having nightmares and well they never come back when I'm with you I was wondering if you could stay at my house this weekend." I shyly asked

He looked up and smiled "of course baby girl. I just gotta go home and get some clothes then I'll meet you at your place. Kay?"

I smiled and hugged him "Thank you Andy."

Sorry for the laziness. I was too lazy to do the rest of the week because I wanted to get to the next chapter xD


	5. Chapter 5

***  
Later that night

I was already in my pajamas sitting in my backyard with my feet in the pool. Andy sat down next to me. "Glad to see you know where my keys are." I said with playful sarcasm.

He chuckled and said "guess what"

I giggled back and replied "what?"

His response was to push me in the pool. I squealed and pulled him in with me. "Now mp pajamas are gonna shrink." He just laughed at me. I took of my pajamas so I was in only my thong. I said "Imma go put on a bathing suit."

"Or you can stay like that." He suggested

I started blushing, I didn't know what to say.

He laughed and said "here, does this help?" He then took off his shirt and pants leaving him in his boxers. God I loved his body.

I crossed my arms and covered my double D breasts out of insecurity. He smiled and said "c'mon lighten up. Its not like I haven't seen you topless before."

It took allot of thought but I finally loosened up and removed my arms from my chest. We started horsing around in the water and it was really fun.

It had gotten really dark out and I couldn't see two inches in front of me let alone where Andy was. All of a sudden I felt warm familiar arms wrap around me right below my boobs. I tilted my head back onto a familiar shoulder. Then I looked up into those electric blue eyes. He leaned down and kissed me. My giggle muffled by the kiss I leaned into him more and returned the kiss. He dragged his tongue along my lower lip begging for entrance. I granted him access.

The next few minutes were spent by making out and exploring each others mouths with our tongues. Then Andy shifted the way we were standing so that my back was against the wall of the pool and he was in front of me. My natural instinct made me grind my hips against his. Shocked by my actions i pulled away.

"I-I'm sorry" I felt my face starting to heat up

He chuckled. Then he picked me up and set me on the edge of the pool. He's so tall and I'm so short that we met eye to eye.

He put his forehead against mine and said "Roxxii you have no clue how much I love you. You're beautiful and perfect."

I felt butterflies in my stomach and didn't know what to say. Instead i hugged him

He continued on "Roxxii I love you I really do."

I whispered into his ear "I love you too Andy." Then with that almost as it planned we looked at each other and attacked each others lips.

He surprised me by taking of my panties. Not knowing what to do I took of his boxers. He picked me up and said "Lets continue this inside."

Andy carried me back into my room and placed my soaking wet body on my bed. (I wasn't just wet from the pool -wink wink-) Andy continued to kiss me this time fondling my breasts. After a while he pulled away and started to lick and tease my nipples. He had my right breast in his mouth, he was playing with my other, and his free hand was being used to tease my clit.

Once I felt I was about to climax I pulled away from him. I pushed him onto his back, strattled him with my dripping wet slit in front of his face and his dick in front of mine. I started to suck his dick and he began to lick my pussy. As I bobbed my head up and down he licked my pussy in such a pleasurable way I didn't think it was humanly possible.

After a while he moved me onto my back and placed his dick at my entrance.

"You ready babe?" All I could manage was a nod "Wait. Roxxii, are you a virgin?"

I giggled. Just how innocent did this man think I was. "No I lost it to Ashley the last year I was a camper... Remind me to never play truth or dare with only two people, yourself and a perv." I said and he laughed. He leaned down to kiss me then he plunged his dick into my throbbing pussy.

I half moaned, half screamed. He was so much bigger than I was ever used to. His dick filled me completely. He stopped and looked at me "you okay baby girl?"

I nodded. He started to slowly thrust into me. Once I got the rhythm of it i began to grind my hips into his with every thrust. Once I reached my climax we came at the same time and he decided we weren't done yet.

He started to lick the mixture of our juices off of my pussy and thighs then he began to finger me.

At first with one finger, then he added a second, then a third. I was practically screaming with ever thrust. Then once i climaxed for a second time Andy started to lick my swollen, dripping slit. He nibbled, sucked and licked until I reached my third orgasm. That time I came so hard that I saw stars. After that he laid down next to me.

I turned towards him "I love you Andy."

He smiled "I love you too babe."

"I'm all sticky now." I groaned and I noticed our juices all over the bed.

"Wanna take a shower together?" He suggested

I giggled and nodded.

We changed the sheets and got in the shower, of course that led to more sex. But we'll save that story for another time.

***  
Yaaaaaay!  
So I've never written a sex scene soooo tell me how I did!  
Byeeee !)  
***


	6. Authors Note

Authors note:

So I might not update in a while because I know what I want to do next in this story, but I don't know how to get there... Also I've been kind of depressed lately... Normally depression gives people extravagant ideas for writing but me; I just get writers block lol. I'm also TRYING to write a BOTDF fanfic, I have the plot line and everything planned out but I'm not sure how to start it. There's also the fact that I'm lazy... so yeah. Haha I'm also starting to write a BOTDF/BVB crossover. That one I already know how to start. Expect the first chapter up sometime today !)

BTW. I know I don't have that many fans or followers of this story but if you have any ideas you might want me to do just PM me or leave your suggestion in the Reviews and I may do it ;) sooo yeah. That's all I have to say. Tah taaaaa!

(P.S. if I make really random typos its because I write all of this on my phone sooo yeah xD)

((P.P.S. I'm slightly stupid, or just extremely blonde but when I type this on my phone I for some reason forget to put this up online xD))


End file.
